Tenderness
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Jo is being upset over one of her cases and Mac is being concerned about her. The two of them come to talk and one thing lead to another. JAC.


_**Author's Note: **_I got a request from McGonagall's Bola to write a story about this coupling. And as I do find them cute as well I decided to do it. Hope you like it._**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: NY and I don't make any money from it._**  
**_

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk._**  
**_

* * *

_**Tenderness**_

Jo Danville was sitting by her desk, rubbing her temple, only half awake even. She was working overtime and this case was really getting to her. A young girl had been killed by a drunk driver on the way home from soccer practice. It just wasn't fair that a girl so young should be put into the ground just because one man couldn't control his bad habits.

"Josephine, are you okay?" she heard Mac's voice break through the silence.

"You haven't called me that in… I can't even remember when," she said after thinking for a second.

"Well if you prefer Jo?" a smile appeared on his lips.

"Josephine is fine if you don't use it too often," she said with a heavy sigh.

He nodded, coming closer to her messy desk saying, "I take it it would no use telling you to clean your desk?"

"I have perfect order," she said, adding, "Please don't start on that tonight."

"I'm sorry, do you want to take about?" he said, stepping further into her messy office. Truth to be told he never minded it all that much, he was just teasing her about it from time to time, mostly cause he could never understand how she could find anything in there.

"It's just this case," she said, showing him the case folder that was bothering her. He looked at it and nodded as she continued, "She wasn't older than Ellie is now, she didn't deserve to die like that, to be taken from her parents when she was that young. All because one an couldn't control his habit. If it had been Ellie, I simply couldn't go on."

Mac let his hand rest on top of her saying, "Claire and I we never had the chance to have any children, and over the years I always wondered what it would be like to have someone call me daddy or dad for that matter. I am of course grateful for Reed, he was after all hers, but…"

As he stopped she was sure she could see a flicker of pain in his steel grey eyes. She never realized it until that very moment that he was lacking the one think she already had, a son, or possibly a daughter.

"Oh Mac," her voice wasn't more than a whisper filled with the deepest of sympathy. No more worse was exchanged before her lips locked base with his. Mac seemed to be taken a little off-guard by this, but parted his lips just enough to give her access. Jo let her tongue slide into his mouth and let out a moan as her tongue was mingling with his. Leaning over her desk to get closer she could feel him panting into her as she was panting into him. She broke free only to walk over to him, letting her arms slip around him, only to continue the heated kiss.

Slowly he backed away panting, more in the need of air than anything else, looking deeply into her hazel depths, feeling her panting against him still, her checks much flushed, looking at him perhaps to make him take the next step.

His hand was resting on her cheek as he said, "Maybe we should continue this some place more private."

"Your place or mine?" she asked, trying control herself.

"Mine is closer," he whispered, giving her a small smile and yet another kiss. She took his hand as they walked out of there, leading her towards the elevator, almost pinning her against the wall still kissing her as it went down. She had no objections at all it would seem, her only one would be the ding when the elevator reached the ground floor and they had to get out. Leaving his embrace was not something she was very keen on doing just then.

She let out a groan of dismay making him chuckle lightly saying, "Patience, Josephine, patience."

"I waited so long for this Mac, I think I have been patient enough," she said with a heavy sigh. There was a sense of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he opened the car door on the passenger side of the car.

"I came not only because you asked that of me, but because I missed you," she admitted, slowly getting in and buckling up.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Mac, I want more of you than just one night, can you give me that?" she asked, looking at him as he started the car.

"I assumed as much and I'm willing to do that," his voice sounded serious. Then again Mac was not a man that liked fooling around for fun. Maybe in his younger days, but not now.

"Good as I don't want to be hurt again," again her voice sounded like a whisper.

"I have no intention in hurting you, Jo," he said truthfully and smiled at her.

She nodded quietly as she looked out of the front window at the streets and houses they were passing by. Thinking about how she more than one time had longed to be with him. Not that Jo had had anything against his wife and she knew that Mac didn't have anything against her ex-husband, but still here had always felt like something was missing. Something she couldn't explain until now.

* * *

Mac parked his car and they got outside, slowly walking towards the tall building where his apartment was. Neither was speaking, but a ton of thoughts was running through their minds. The kiss that at work had seemed so natural, now became more awkward as Jo couldn't manage to relax. Afraid of disappointing him perhaps, or maybe afraid of what he may think of her aging body.

He of course noticed how tense she was becoming and backed away, to hold her gently stroking her backside asking, "What's the matter, darling?"

"I don't want to disappoint you, and my body…. It's not young anymore," she whispered, turning her head away. A tear running down her cheek.

"Darling, nothing you say or do can disappoint me. We may have our arguments, but there is no one I hold higher than you. We don't have to do this if you don't feel ready," he whispered, gently nuzzling and kissing her cheek.

Josephine didn't know what to say to this, she was just so touched. She leaned in to kiss him, more secure now, tears of joy streaming from her cheeks, but Mac made sure to kiss them away. Leading her towards his bedroom as his Jacked and her top slowly dropped to the floor on the way. They sat down on the edge of his bed, holding each other ever so closely, his hand trailing up and down her backside, his other hand entangled in hers.

She broke free, only to remove his light blue shirt, looking at his still fit upper body, Mac slowly removed her bra, and Jo got on his lap. Slowly and carefully his hand wrapped around on of her soft breasts, his thumb stroking over the hardened nipple. She moaned and arched against his hand, feeling his lips crash down upon her neck, kissing it, caressing it with his mouth and lips. She was shivering lightly with desire, wanting his hardness inside her that very instant. Slowly she got off him, to remove her black pants and panties, leaving him to see the dark curls covering her downstairs area. She seemed insecure, but only for a second before she removed his pants and boxers and got back on top. Riding him what hear heart and body could desire, he watched as she moved back and forth on top him, increasing her speed as she went along. She was just so beautiful, almost like a goddess he thought.

His hands planted one on her slender waist caressing her lower back and the other upon her breast. He let her go on until she were to crash down upon him, then at that very moment he would get his release. Capturing her he moved to lay her down on his bed, caressing her skin all over with his tongue and fingers, driving her slowly insane. Panting and twisting she lay.

He smiled at her, bending down to whisper in her ear, "You are beautiful, darling."

She blushed, still panting as he got between her legs, looking at her, she nodded and he slowly got in position. As he went into her, her legs were to wrap around his body, driving him much deeper, to his great surprise. Mostly because she was so lean. Smiling at her, they started on another tongue duel. Another round of heated kisses were to be exchanged, making her even wetter. He slowly started to move in and out of her, but at her encouragement he went faster. He knew she needed it as badly as he did. Releasing himself into her, he could feel her tense then starting to shake beneath him.

As she lay there panting he slowly removed himself and looked at her with tender eyes, whispering, "So was it what you imagined it to be?"

"No, better, please hold me," she whispered, she didn't want him to let her go. He rolled over on his side and let her come as close as she could, both being completely wrapped up in each other. She sighed with great satisfaction and closed her eyes, finally happy, finally being where she belonged.

He was watching over her for some time, until her calming breaths would draw him into another world where he would find peace with his beloved. The last he thought before he was lost in his sleep was that he was glad she dared to take the first step so he could finally after all these years have her this close. After all he did really love her as she loved him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o) Happy New Year everyone :o)


End file.
